fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Googol
Hailing from the far reaches of outer space, Googol crash landed onto Earth in the form of a meteorite. Upon the aforementioned landing, the meteorite cracked open, letting loose a viscous pink liquid. Given enough time, this liquid developed into what is now known as the extra-terrestrial: Googol. Eventually, they were discovered and brought to Area 51...which was a gas station named after the famous alien research site. Through this, Googol began learning about human culture and eventually discovered what their surrogate mother called “television”. This mystic box allowed Googol to spectate the Destruction Bench Agreement, which they became enthralled with. Eventually, after watching so much of it, they began to take the forms of various participants (and others) showcased on the program, using what was watched of their techniques as their own. Now, Googol wants to show DBA what they can do in person. Googol is an amorphous ball of pink goo that forms an eyeball and a mass of tentacles. Googol is constantly reforming as parts of their body drip and ooze about. Of course, Googol can also look like any one of the fighters they’ve analyzed throughout their time watching DBA. Personality wise, they’re definitely a bit strange (which is to be expected), but most of the time they’re trying their best. They are incredibly outgoing and friendly, willing to try and interact with just about anyone with a huge smile on their face. This type of behavior was most likely taught, in part, by their mother, who Googol has an strong and open fondness for, unaware of how much of a drunken hillbilly she really is. Powers Googol's genetic structure makes them predisposed to constantly adapting and adding onto their DNA. This allows them to morph their body in just about any way they can think of, mainly demonstrated through Googol's tendency to transform into their own version of other DBA characters. Specifically, Googol has access to the forms of most of Patronix's other DBA characters: Beetlebob, Timothy T.T. Tuesday Jr., Emrick Rallavar, The Jester, Leon Neon, Mr. Worldwide, Retnue Throwdown, Robin Rimmicks, Rosé Lee, Saffron Judith Pemberton, Sunny Starburst, Viktor Valentine, and W. Due to this, Googol can utilize the character sheets and abilities of all of the above characters, either by directly transforming into them or by implementing properties of said characters into their own abilities. They can even implement properties of characters in their repertoire onto others they have access to while they take their form, allowing Googol to mix and match whatever elements they desire. Needless to say, this is incredibly powerful. Since joining DBA, they have also gained the ability to create small beings of goop called Googlets, which give Googol more strength in numbers and also inherit their current passive. Ultimate Form During the events of Episode 42, Googol was granted an "Ultimate Form", which boosts various aspects of their kit. They gained many new characters to be apart of his potential list of characters to transform as, largely taken from other prominent player's most iconic characters: Venus Vanderbelt, Ahken Farioh, James Invisible, Mr. Dad, Benny Brooks, Cherri/Charolette Irvine, Alan Smithee, Cam Era, Queenie Dawnstar, Apollo Fischer, Alphy Buldoc, William Tarcius, Aurum Vincula, and Liana Deathbringer Ultimate Googol can also split up their eye beam to either gene splice three targets with different traits, one with two and one with one, or a single target with three at once. They also got a general boost to their stamina, like all Ultimate Forms. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 33 In Googol's first appearance, they stepped into the DBA stadium they admired so much only to find Akhen Farioh unconscious in the stands. Soon after, they, along with the rest of the episode's party, engaged in a long battle with Tyrone T.T.T. Twednesday III where they got to show that they are incredibly fit to battle in the same arena as the fighters that inspired them. Despite this, by the end of the combat, Googol was relatively drained, which made the upcoming reveal of Nagito Komaeda pulling the strings even more threatening. Googol used the last of their energy to utilize W's Chaotic Cacophony to create a shadow version of Nagito to fight on their party's side. This would have been a fantastic last ditch effort on Googol's part if Shadow Nagito hadn't quickly joined the original's team in an effort to distance himself from the "Despair Headmaster: W" who had created him. The battle against the twin Nagitos raged on, until Weylan Motif, along with the help of the Time Police, managed to summon a storm of lockers that pulverized them into paste before trapping them within The Lockerverse. However, Weylan and the rest of the party had forgotten that Googol was underneath the pile of lockers, and the finishing blow against the Nagitos also dealt a devastating amount of damage to them as well. Under normal circumstances, Googol would most certainly have died from this incident. But, due to Tyrone's essence still resonating throughout the arena, Googol miraculously revived at 1/3 of their health. Call it a blessing or call it bullshit, Googol would not be alive today if not for it. Also, Googol has absolutely no recollection of what happened between passing out from creating Shadow Nagito to waking up after revival. - Episode 38 Googol, along with various other DBA contestants, was left waiting in the lounge area for around three or so hours as the family game night between The Vanderbelts and The Demon Sisters raged on. Seeing as how nobody told them what was going on, they did not really do much of anything important until the very end of the session. At this point, the DBA contestants were incredibly bored of waiting around, and Googol was very curious about the strange purple orb left in the oven that was also suddenly in the lounge for some reason. Thanks to the wonders of peer pressure, Googol swallowed the thing whole, and seeing as how the orb happened to be the scavenged power source for Empress Cairo's Castle, it can be assumed that something awful happened afterwards. - Episode 42 This match was initially a PvP, where Googol was put on a team with both Cheshire Lilithian and Gamer Gabby. Googol almost immediately asked Gabby what a "gamer" was, to which she replied: "The Ultimate Form of Life". Due to this response, Googol decided that they wanted to be a gamer, and Gabby agreed to teach them the ropes during the battle. Soon after, Liana Deathbringer and Ridbi Gambi introduced the gimmick of the match: each fighter was given a massive "evolutionary" boost, and therefore an Ultimate Form with enhanced capabilities. Ultimate Googol, AKA Googolplex, had Googol shift from their normal pink coloration to a golden one with rainbow eyes and DNA Helixes within their tentacles. Not only did this give Googol new ways to use Optic Absolution, but it also gave them a slew of new fighters that they could transform into. Specifically: Ahken Farioh, Alan Smithee, Alphy Buldoc, Apollo Fischer, Aurum Vincula, Benny Brooks, Cam Era, Cherri/Charlotte Irene, James Invisible, Liana Deathbringer, Mr. Dad, Queenie Dawnstar, Venus Vanderbelt, and William Tarcius. With this new group added to their pool of forms, Googol immediately sprung into action by transforming into Benny and using "I'm Walking Here!" to zoom across the arena to blitz Stella Altair. This made Googol an immediate and prevalent threat to the other team, prompting them to gang up on them all at once. Of course, that them in the perfect position to be copied by W's "Chaotic Cacophony". From there, Googol's options continued to be massive, leading to events such as: * Beetlebob form being paired with aspects of Queenie in order to enact a Natural 20 (thanks to Cheshire) Glorious Hitter that also healed Googol. * Liana form being paired with aspects of William in order to create a square of healing and damage reduction, which Googol then implemented into their "armor" with the Venus form. Of course, Googol also ran into hiccups, especially with opposing team members Aurum and Rio D. Janerro. Aurum was able to cause constructs that Googol created to disappear along with also being able to easily dodge, while Rio used her Ultimate Hazmat Suit's absorption property to assimilate Googol temporarily. Eventually, Googol was knocked out, but soon after, Gabby managed to have her gremlins assemble and feed them Mountain Dew to revive them. Now back up, Googol was conscious to see Liana and Ridbi decide to fight both teams, transforming the match into a PvE. Naturally, Googol was very excited to have a bunch of new friends with them on their team. Notable highlights from there include: * Googol using Optic Absolution with James's Wiki Game energy and firing it at Mark Dayton, who was summoned by separate match gimmick. This specific Wiki Game result happened to be "Florida Legislature", granting Mark Dayton power over "the states" and transforming him into Super Ultimate Mark Daytona. From there, he joined the party. * Using the same Optic Absolution roll to also give Aurum a double dose of his own DNA, powering him up, and also firing Leon Neon energy at Gabby to give her "gamer juice". * With Cheshire's research on gene splicing, Googol received DNA samples of everyone on the team aside from Aurum (who they already had), granting them access to all of their character sheets for the combat. * Googol using the aforementioned gene upgrade to grant Stella more stars to utilize in her abilities. * Using the Alan form with aspects of Cam to transform into a group of four Thanoses, each with their own Infinity Gauntlet. * Once again using Alan's ability to transform into movie characters to become Turbo Starstruck: lead actor and main character of Starstriker, which was one of the movies Alan had directed previously. Googol then used Turbo's "Props to the FX Crew" to summon a game console to even further power up Gabby, who had already shattered the glass ceiling. After everything was said and done, Googol was very effective in the combats, learned how to be a gamer, and made a bunch of new friends! - Episode 45 Googol was immediately put into a strange position in this combat, due to the match gimmick of Mars Asterbelt's Gachapon powers and Googol's lack of cell phone not gelling together very well. After Venus let them borrow a phone for the time being, Googol was almost immediately swept up by Ruthless Rhythm offering a ride on her Vespa Scooter. From there, Googol spent a good while following Ruthless around on her conquest to beat up the "villains" on the enemy team. This presented Googol with an initial dilemma of whether or not to attack xXG4mer_GabrielXx, due to him not wanting to betray a fellow gamer, but Ruthless very quickly informed them that Gabriel was a "bad gamer". In terms of the combat itself, Googol mostly provided support by use of Optic Absolution and helping their team pull as many Gachas as possible. This led to them summoning "Summer Time Retnue" who, while being pretty funny, was not able to accomplish much aside from healing Ruthless a small amount. Once the timeout occurred, Googol started to stick around Seda Bedlam, a fellow party member, a lot more. The two talked about their inhumanity, which Googol hadn't really thought much about before. While they didn't really view it as a big deal, they realized that may be because of the incredibly sheltered life they had had up to this point. This did not seem to be what Seda wanted to hear, and Googol began reflecting on this for the first time they could remember. However, this moment did not last long, as the party quickly shifted over to the resident "cursed items shop". Googol bought a chicken from there because it reminded them of home, while also taking Gabriel's record player to allow Seda to test out the cursed tape she bought. This summoned Haunted P, who Googol was very confused about. Meanwhile, Ruthless had gotten a plush Googlet that Googol did not trust at all, and they then followed her to the arcade section of the lobby. There, they tried to be an epic gamer and beat Gabriel in a racing game, but Googol had no idea what they were doing and Gabriel also cheated. Back to the combat, Googol got stuck in a bit of a rut for a bit until eventually transforming into Saffron with properties of Retnue. In this form, they called one of Saffron's Dolls to roll a gacha for them, and this gacha happened to be a "Winter Variant" Saffron. This new Saffron then also summoned a Doll to roll a gacha, and this Doll summoned The Jester while Googol themselves attached some string to the nearby Slick Horseman Gacha and Wasp Nightsun. The next turn, Googol transformed into Retnue himself in order to flash freeze the string (and therefore the two enemies stuck to it) and then fling the duo into the nearby Big Kong Pit. This worked spectacularly, eliminating both from the combat and even "killing" Wasp, although she was able to respawn. Along with this, The Jester summon was able to warp a Villainous Venus Summon away to a cathedral, while the Saffron Summon helped pinned Gabriel in place for his subsequent sacrifice. Overall, Googol had a fun time and managed to make friends out of Ruthless and Seda especially, who are about as far apart on the personality spectrum as you can get. - Episode 46 Googol made a brief appearance alongside the party and villains of Episode 45 during a flashback, as they were returning to the arena after the timeout. - Episode 50 Googol appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. They were immediately obliterated by Venus Vanderbelt, who received an "Entanglement Grenade" from Cam. When Venus threw the grenade into Googol they said that: "This pineapple tastes funny!", before the grenade turned them into a ball of iron. - Episode 64 Their first appearance in some time, Googol made a brief appearance at the beginning of the episode, happening to be at the same park as the party at the time of their picnic. They were brought over to the main group by Ruthless, where they introduced and/or reintroduced themselves with great enthusiasm. As is the Googol standard, they brought up their new "gamer" classification, much to the ire of some of the party. They also checked in with Seda to see if she was feeling any better after the last time they met before deciding to hang out with James Invisible, who was also there, for the time being. Trivia * Googol was created mainly due to Patronix wanting a character he thought was strong enough to face Tyrone. What better character to use than all of them at the same time? *Googol was originally going to be a lot more monstrous in both appearance and personality, but after a suggestion from DigletFeet to incorporate some elements of Mega Gengar into their design, they soon became the precious alien they are today. *In Episode 42, Patronix has initially supplied Kakapo with a golden version of Googol to use, but Kakapo had his own plans for the Ultimate Googol design, so he didn't send it to Zanza, who then made the icon that was used in the match. Patronix is very glad this happened, because he loves the Googol icon that Zanza drew. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters